User talk:Myrlyn1968
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Loleil page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 06:37, 2010 March 10 :Hope this account is less troublesome for you . 06:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gifts If you have a look at Gifts you can see that 5 is the base approval for most gifts, and Oghren is already listed as one of the characters who will accept the Painted Skyball. 00:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) New DLC trophies Yep. I just saw an article on IGN yesterday confirming new trophies for Leliana's Song. 02:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Vendetta I haven't played Leliana's Song yet (still waiting for my download limit to reset ), but courtesy of a Google search I came up with this site with this information... :"Destroyed the career of Guard Captain Eams." :For this achievement, you need to put a number of items on the Guard Captain's body. His body is near the tavern, on the south side of the market. You need to do this in the market, before you move onto the estate. The items are: :The 3 different items you steal from the shops in the market. DO NOT put them into other shop chests. If you accidentally put one in another shop chest, you can still take it out - but if you put all 3 in different chests, you can't get them back out and can't get the achievement. ::*Bann Terrin's under garments. You fight him on the west side of the market. DO NOT put them on the Chantry Board, you can't get them back. ::*Mages Collective ring. First you'll need to find all the markers. To start the quest, go to the spot where the Mages Guild bag is in the main game - just east of the chantry, or on the other side of the building that has armour shop in the main game. Then there are two markers - one is just east of the bag along the buildings, and the other is near where you started the DLC - go south down the alley from the main entrance to the market. Finally, go all the way west near the gate to the city elf slums (in the main game). Go near the sparkly spot and you'll get attacked, defeat the mage and take the ring from his body. ::*Jovi's body - go past the Guard Captain and down the alley and you'll have to kill the guy near the doorway. You can then take his body. :Plant all these items then go signal Marjolaine. If you did it right she will say you did a fantastic job destroying his career, and you should get the achievement." Hope that helps. 07:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) /* question about the vendetta trophy */ thanks i will try it now thanks~~myrlyn1968/7/7/10~~ Re: Battledress of the Provocateur As far as I'm aware there aren't any items that can combine with it to provide a set bonus, so I'd just wear your favourites. However, as I haven't played it, I may be mistaken. 11:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) About "question about Carlo Wow, I really don't appreciate the hostility. I dearly apologise if I offended you in anyway. I love Dragon Age and have played it though many times. I don't feel like a silly or illigitimate observation about the game is dishonoring or offensive to the game or the wiki, but clearly you do, which is exactly why we should have a policy to set rules that would prevent any comment that would offend a dedicated user. I feel like being able to joke about a game is only a joke and not a slight to the game or the creators, but in the future I will consider your feelings and refrain from being anything other than utterly serious when refering to Dragon Age Origins or any of the material within. I thought it interesting that many of the Wardens we encountered seemed better equped for a rogue rather than a hevily armored warrior, and that was the only point I intended to make. Again, I'm sorry if the way that came across hurt you or any other user in any way. I'm going to post this underneath your original statement as well to assure that you recieve my statement of regret. --CarloGrimaldi (talk) 09:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Your dlc question the order is Y,M,W,C ^_^ hope that helps if you have any other questions about dlc content or the game itself feel free 2 ask me as i have played all dlc and payed through every playthrough - Foxfire49 / Zach DeBolt new dlc witch hunt question whoops, i misunderstood your question. honestly, i have no idea what time exactly they're planning on releasing them tomorrow. your guess is as good as mine on that one. sorry about that. -Vim- (talk) 22:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) City Elf Hey there, I've never had the chance to play a City Elf Origin yet but we have some really fine community members that sometimes lurk over at the game discussion forum. Head over there and drop them a line. -- 03:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC)